Performers
All of the musical performers that have performed at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. A Great Big World A Great Big World is an American musical duo from New York made up of singers and songwriters Ian Axel and Chad King. They performed at the 2013 show during the Shipwrecked segment with the song "Say Something". Akon Aliaume Damala Badara Akon Thiam (born April 16, 1973), better known as Akon, is an American singer, songwriter, businessman, record producer and actor of Senegalese descent. He performed at the 2010 show during the Heavenly Bodies segment with the song "Angel". Andrea Bocelli Andrea Bocelli (born September 22, 1958) is an Italian singer, songwriter, and record producer. He performed at the 2001 show. Ariana Grande Ariana Grande-Butera (born June 26, 1993) is an Italian American, half Sicilian and half Abruzzese singer and actress with a Greek and North African background. She performed at the 2014 show during the University of PINK with a medley of "Love Me Harder", "Bang Bang", "Break Free" and "Problem". Bebe Rexha Bleta "Bebe" Rexha (born August 30, 1989) is an American singer, songwriter, and record producer. She performed at the 2018 show during the PINK segment with the song "TBA". Bruno Mars Peter Gene Hernandez (born October 8, 1985), known professionally as Bruno Mars, is an American singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer, and dancer. He performed at the 2012 show during the Calendar Girls segment with the song "Locked Out Of Heaven". He also performed during the Silver Screen Angels segment with the song "Young Girls". He performed again at the 2016 show during the Pink Nation segment with the song "Chunky". He also performed during the Bright Night Angel segment with the song "24K Magic". Chris Botti Christopher Stephen "Chris" Botti (born October 12, 1962), is an American trumpeter and composer. He performed at the 2005 show. Destiny's Child Destiny's Child was an American girl group whose final and best-known line-up comprised Beyoncé Knowles, Kelly Rowland, and Michelle Williams. They performed at the 2002 show. Ed Sheeran Edward Christopher "Ed" Sheeran (born February 17, 1991) is an English singer, songwriter, guitarist, record producer, and actor. He performed at the 2014 show during the Exotic Traveler segment with the song "Thinking Out Loud". Ellie Goulding Elena Jane "Ellie" Goulding (born December 30, 1986) is an English singer and songwriter. She performed at the 2015 show during the Exotic Butterflies segment with the song "Army". She also performed during the Ice Angels segment with the song "Love Me Like You Do". Eve Eve Jihan Jeffers-Cooper (born November 10, 1978) is an American rapper and actress. She performed at the 2003 show. Fall Out Boy Fall Out Boy is an American rock band formed in Wilmette, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago, in 2001. The band consists of lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist Patrick Stump, bassist Pete Wentz, lead guitarist Joe Trohman, and drummer Andy Hurley. They performed at the 2013 show during the British Invasion segment, alongside Taylor Swift, with the song "My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark". They also performed during the Birds of Paradise segment with the song "The Phoenix". Halsey Ashley Nicolette Frangipane (born September 29, 1994), known professionally as Halsey, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She performed at the 2018 show during the Flights of Fancy segment with the song "Without Me". Harry Styles Harry Edward Styles (born February 1, 1994) is an English singer, songwriter, and actor. He performed at the 2017 show during the Punk Angel segment with the song "Kiwi". He also performed during the Goddesses segment with the song "Only Angel". Hozier Andrew Hozier-Byrne (born March 17, 1990), known professionally by the mononym Hozier, is an Irish musician, singer and songwriter. He performed at the 2014 show during the Fairy Tale segment with the song "Take Me to Church". Jane Zhang Zhang Liangying (born October 11, 1984), also known as Jane Zhang, is a Chinese singer-songwriter. She performed at the 2017 show during the Millenial Nation segment with a medley of "Work For It", "808" and "Dust My Shoulders Off". Jay-Z Shawn Corey Carter (born December 4, 1969) known professionally as Jay-Z, is an American rapper, entrepreneur, songwriter, and record producer. He performed at the 2011 show alongside Kanye West. Jorge Moreno Jorge Moreno is an American musician of Cuban descent. He performed at the 2008 show during the Dangerous segment with the song "Babalu". Justin Bieber Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian singer-songwriter. He performed at the 2012 show during the PINK Ball segment with the song "Beauty and The Beat". Justin Timberlake Justin Randall Timberlake (born January 31, 1981) is an American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, and record producer. He performed at the 2006 show during the Femme Fatale segment with the song "SexyBack". Kanye West Kanye Omari West (born June 8, 1977), also known as Ye, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, entrepreneur and fashion designer. He performed at the 2011 show during the Super Angels segment with the song "Stronger". He also performed alongside Jay-Z. Katy Perry Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25, 1984), known professionally as Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter, and television personality. She performed at the 2010 show during the PINK segment with a medley of "Teenage Dream", "Hot N' Cold" and "California Gurls". Kelsea Ballerini Kelsea Nicole Ballerini (born September 12, 1993) is an American country pop singer and songwriter. She performed at the 2018 show with The Chainsmokers during the Golden Angels segment with the song "This Feeling". Lady Gaga Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 28, 1986), known professionally as Lady Gaga, is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She performed at the 2016 show during the Mountain Romance segment with the song "Million Reasons". She also performed during the Dark Angel with a medley of "AYO" and "John Wayne". Leslie Odom Jr. Leslie Odom Jr. (born August 6, 1981) is an American actor and singer. He performed at the 2017 show during the Winter's Tale segment with the song "Winter Song". Leela James Leela James (born May 22, 1983) is an American R&B and soul singer-songwriter. She performed at the 2018 show during the Glam Royale segment with a cover of the song "This Is Me" from The Greatest Showman. Marc Anthony Marco Antonio Muñiz (born September 16, 1968), known professionally as Marc Anthony, is an American singer, actor, record producer and television producer. He performed at the 2002 show. Maroon 5 Maroon 5 is an American pop rock band from Los Angeles, California. It currently consists of lead vocalist Adam Levine, keyboardist and rhythm guitarist Jesse Carmichael, bassist Mickey Madden, lead guitarist James Valentine, drummer Matt Flynn, keyboardist PJ Morton and multi-instrumentalist Sam Farrar. They performed at the 2011 show during the Aquatic Angels segment with the song "Moves Like Jagger". Mary J. Blige Mary Jane Blige (born January 11, 1971) is an American singer, songwriter, rapper and actress. She performed at the 2001 show. Miguel Miguel Jontel Pimentel (born October 23, 1985) is an American singer and songwriter. He performed at the 2017 show during the Porcelain Angel segment with the song "Pineapple Skies". He also performed during the Nomadic Adventure segment with the song "Told You So". Neon Jungle Neon Jungle was a British four-piece girl group consisting of Shereen Cutkelvin, Amira McCarthy, Jessica Plummer, and Asami Zdrenka. They performed at the 2013 show during the PINK Network segment with the song "Trouble". Nicki Minaj Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known professionally as Nicki Minaj, is a Trinidadian-American rapper, singer, songwriter, model, and actress. She performed at the 2011 show during the Club PINK segment with the song "Super Bass". Phil Collins Philip David Charles Collins (born January 30, 1951) is an English drummer, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, record producer and actor. He performed at the 2002 show. Ricky Martin Enrique Martín Morales (born December 24, 1971), known as Ricky Martin, is a Puerto Rican singer, actor and author. He performed at the 2005 show. Rihanna Robyn Rihanna Fenty (born February 20, 1988) is a Barbadian-born singer, songwriter, actress, diplomat, and businesswoman. She performed at the 2012 show during the Dangerous Liaisons segment with the song "Diamonds". She also performed during the Angels In Bloom segment with the song "Phresh Out the Runway". Rita Ora Rita Sahatçiu Ora (born November 26, 1990) is a British singer and actress. She performed at the 2018 show during the Downtown Angel segment with the song "Let You Love Me". Rutgers University Drumlin Rutgers University Drumline is a group of drummers from Rutgers University. They performed at the 2005 show. Seal Henry Olusegun Adeola Samuel (born February 19, 1963), known professionally as Seal, is an British singer and songwriter. He performed at the 2005 show during the Sexy Crystal Princesses segment with the songs "Love’s Divine" and "Crazy". He performed again at the 2007 show during the Deck the Halls segment with the song "Amazing". Selena Gomez Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an American singer, actress, and producer. She performed at the 2015 show during the PINK USA segment with the songs "Hands to Myself" and "Me & My Girls". Shawn Mendes Shawn Peter Raul Mendes (born August 8, 1998) is a Canadian singer and songwriter. He performed at the 2018 show during the Mary K X VS segment with the song "Lost in Japan". Spice Girls Spice Girls is an English pop girl group formed in 1994. The group comprised Melanie Brown ("Scary Spice"), Melanie Chisholm ("Sporty Spice"), Emma Bunton ("Baby Spice"), Geri Halliwell ("Ginger Spice"), and Victoria Beckham ("Posh Spice"). They performed at the 2007 show. Sting Gordon Matthew Thomas Sumner (born October 2, 1951), known as Sting, is an English singer, songwriter, and actor. He performed at the 2003 show. Taylor Swift Taylor Alison Swift (born December 13, 1989) is an American singer-songwriter. She performed at the 2013 show during the British Invasion segment, alongside Fall Out Boy, with the song "My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark". She also performed during the Snow Angels segment with the song "I Knew You Were Trouble". She performed again at the 2014 show during the Dream Girls segment with the song "Blank Space". She also performed during the Angel Ball segment with the song "Style". The Black Eyes Peas The Black Eyed Peas are an American musical group, consisting of rappers will.i.am, apl.de.ap and Taboo. It also previously featured singer Fergie. They performed at the 2009 show during the Star Trooper with the song "Boom Boom Pow". The Chainsmokers The Chainsmokers is an American DJ and production duo consisting of Alex Pall and Andrew Taggart. They performed at the 2018 show with Kelsea Ballerini during the Golden Angels segment with the song "This Feeling". The Struts The Struts are an English rock band, consisting of vocalist Luke Spiller, guitarist Adam Slack, bassist Jed Elliott, and drummer Gethin Davies. They performed at the 2018 show during the Celestial Angel segment with the song "Body Talks". The Weeknd Abel Makkonen Tesfaye (born February 16, 1990), better known by his stage name The Weeknd, is a Canadian singer, songwriter, and record producer. He performed at the 2015 show during the Portrait of an Angel segment with the song "In The Night". He also performed during the Firework segment with the song "Can't Feel My Face". He performed again at the 2016 show during the Secret Angel segment with the song "Starboy". Usher Usher Raymond IV (born October 14, 1978) is an American singer, songwriter and dancer. He performed at the 2008 show during the Glamour Goddess segment with the songs "What’s Your Name" and "Yeah". will.i.am William James Adams Jr. (born March 15, 1975), known professionally as will.i.am, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, DJ, record producer, actor and philanthropist. He performed at the 2007 show during the Blade Runner segment with the song "I Got It From My Mama".